


oblivion

by huebin2002



Series: you've become my crown [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Just sookai being too obvious, M/M, Supportive Members, There will be angst somewhere in the next part lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huebin2002/pseuds/huebin2002
Summary: Soobin and Kai's relationship, viewed from Beomgyu's eyes.





	oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Just some drabble I wrote in my past time. Hope you enjoyed it!

 

Beomgyu always wondered why Soobin never got mad at Kai for teasing him relentlessly.

 

It was very confusing, to tell the truth. Just like that time when they were doing fansign, Soobin literally went from barely being able to contain his anger with pursed lips, to bumping shoulders playfully and sharing whispered secrets with Kai, all the while smiling brightly as if the latter hadn’t just almost busted his eyesight with some random headbands.

 

Seriously though, for someone who had quite a temper, Soobin was pretty patient when he was faced with Kai’s tendency to annoy him in every chance possible. Beomgyu tried to dismiss it as something unusual because hey, at the end of the day Kai was their youngest and no one could ever be mad at that literal fluff of sunshine, including himself, but still, he’s curious.

 

“Is there something you want to say, Gyu?”

 

“Oh my god, you surprised me!” Beomgyu took a deep breath as he tried to compose his beating heart. When he looked to his right, Soobin was watching him with a raised eyebrow. “You should have warned me beforehand.”

 

He snorted, “Why should I? You look funny when you’re surprised.”

 

“You meanie.” He pouted. “If only Yeonjun-hyung is here.”

 

“Planning to tattle me out, don’t you?” Soobin chuckled, a bit amused with his antics, “Well, you have been staring for a few minutes so I guess at least I should ask if something’s wrong.” he shrugged before turned his eyes back into his phone, “But it seems like everything is okay.”

 

Silence.

 

_Wait a minute._

 

Beomgyu smiled. This was his chance.

 

“Soobin-hyung?”

 

The boy in red stopped typing on phone to spare him a glance, “What is it?”

 

“Uh,” he pursed his lips and began to play with his fingers, “Can I ask something?”

 

“Sure. Just ask.”

 

“Well—” Beomgyu paused, “I noticed that you have never been angry at Kai. Like, he’s always bothering you and all. Don’t you ever get annoyed? Or mad?”

 

Soobin chuckled. “I could never be mad at him, even if I want to.” was his simple answer. It was devastatingly fond and intimate that it made his heart skip a beat. Oh my, their leader was whipped. “Being mad at him is like stepping on a puppy. I would feel bad instantly when I look at his detached face.”

 

Beomgyu furrowed his eyebrow, he was sure that it’s not the only reason. There was something more in the way they’d somehow balanced each other: this deep understanding that was far stronger and more intimate than it was usual for people their age. Something he couldn’t really put his finger on.

 

“Are you sure that’s the only reason? Like, really, really sure?”

 

Soobin raised his eyebrow. “Yes.”

 

So stubborn.

 

“Fine.” he pouted again, “Are you sure it’s not because you like him or something?”

 

“And if I do?”

 

There’s a silence that surrounds the room. A moment of realization.

 

“What did you say?”

 

Soobin coughed to his palm, clearly nervous. “Nothing. Just forget it.”

 

Beomgyu gaped. A part of him wished his body hadn’t frozen over so he could take photos of Soobin’s embarrassed face. The expression on his face had been priceless, oh my god. Wait until he told the others about this. They would certainly flip.

 

“Oh, so _that’s_ the real reason.” After the shock finally wore off, he grinned playfully at Soobin, but when he saw the latter’s unamused expression he stopped smiling altogether, “Hey, don’t use that face at me or I’m going to tell Kai.”

 

Soobin’s entire body freezes up, his eyes widening into saucers. “You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“Oh well,” Beomgyu laughs and points at Soobin who’s turned red. “What else do you think I should do with this information, hyung?”

 

He looked at him in panic. “Beomgyu no.”

 

“Beomgyu yes.” he grinned, before pivoting all way round to the exist. “—bye bye Soobin-hyung!”

 

“You little shit—get back here!”

 

And when he walked in on them kissing at some ungodly hours in their living room a few days later, Beomgyu didn’t even bat an eyelash and instead, he snapped a picture before leaving quietly. To tell the truth, he could very well walk up to them and they wouldn’t notice his presence. And judging by the way Soobin’s fingers tangled in between Kai’ dark hair, and his arms circling over his shoulders as some cheesy drama kept playing in the background, well—

 

Well. Let’s just say that they were going to wake up with a cute surprise from him tomorrow.

 


End file.
